The Start of Kyd Wykkyd
by XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX
Summary: How Kyd Wykkyd went from messed up kid to HIVE villian, ending with his first memory at the HIVE Academy. Slight Kyd Wykkyd/Angel at the end. ONE SHOT. Companion to my "The Start of Angel" but not necessary to read it to understand this one.


**(Hey people, I had reread my oneshot for Angel and thought about making a companion thing for Kyd Wykkyd, and so this happened. Hope you like it :) )**

Elliot sat on his lumpy bed, looking out the window. It was snowing. He really hated snow. The orphanage wasn't filled with the best kids, and when he was smaller and gullible he would go out there to enjoy the wonderful snow just to get pelted with snow balls from all sides or buried in it. But he always came back. Because Elliot wasn't completely human, if the red eyes and scary pale skin didn't convince you of that, then the fact that he just didn't… die. It was almost physically impossible for something like cold or heat to kill him. Knife wounds, unless straight to the heart or head, did nothing. Elliot didn't feel immortal. He felt small. He felt like it was this way just to torture him, just to make him feel pain with no salvation.

They called him a demon, everyone did, besides one nice man who worked in the kitchen at the orphanage. He said he had seen demons, that he had seen real evil, and that Elliot wasn't evil. He made Elliot feel better, even helped warm him up after a day of being trapped under multiple feet of snow without motivation to pull himself back out. He agreed that Elliot wasn't human, but he said it didn't matter. None of it mattered as long as he stayed himself, sweet and quiet. That cook was like his father.

Elliot was finding it hard to stay that. He saw the kids playing outside, happy for once while they denied him the same comfort. He huffed and angrily pushed himself off the uncomfortable bed. He walked outside of the room he shared with a few other orphans, only barely stopping himself from stomping in anger. He hated them all. He walked down the hall, making his way to the nice, warm kitchen where there would always be a smiling face to listen to him, let him vent. He was about to turn a corner when he was yanked back into a dark area of the badly lit halls. He saw a glint of steel and felt a sharp edge digging into his throat, slowly going deeper.

"Where do you think you're going, demon?" He heard a kid whisper. His heart started beating faster the second he heard it. Fiona was not a girl you wanted to mess with, one of the bigger kids while Elliot was small and scrawny. And of course she had decided she had enough of demons walking around her territory. Elliot tried to stop fidgeting and struggling, every movement caused the knife to go deeper.

"S-Stop!" Elliot felt the knife go deeper with that one word.

"Why would I do that? Demons are evil, and you are a demon, so killing you would be a good thing, therefore making me good." Fiona said. Elliot tried screaming, but found as the knife went deeper it hurt more than it was worth. Elliot Knight was finally going to die. He would have his head cut clean off by the girl who had been unsuccessfully trying to kill him for years. He squeezed his eyes shut. There was no fighting it. He would never get o experience freedom. Freedom… he felt a strange tingling sensation and suddenly there was no knife at his throat. He opened his eyes and found himself standing a couple feet away from his former captor. Before the girl could react he pulled the knife free and dug it into her heart. He pulled it free and let her slump to the floor, in a pool of blood, not only hers, but Elliot's. Elliot stabbed her through the heart again, and again, and again, for each time she had tortured him. Soon her torso was nothing more than a hole of gushing blood along with severed and chopped organs, a nice bloody mess. Elliot felt a smile come to his face, a full one, fangs and all. It didn't matter that his neck was open, it was already healing itself. Elliot clutched the knife a little tighter and began walking through the orphanage that had held him captive so long, and everyone met the same fate as Fiona. The kids had just come inside due to it getting dark when Elliot appeared in front of them. They were all beyond dead within a minute, and Elliot's smile grew. Mass murder for everyone, over a dozen kids as well as the caretakers. Then he found himself at the final door. The kitchen. Elliot broke down the door and looked inside. There he was.

"E-Elliot? What happened to you?" the cook yelled. He rushed over to him, seeing the boy's neck wound and the fact that he was covered in blood. Elliot smiled and started talking, going a minute without realizing his throat _burned _from the action and no sounds came out. He silently huffed and stomped a foot on the floor, before taking the knife and going to one of the walls. He wrote six simple words.

"_I gave them what they deserved."_ His smile grew, before scratching a few more words in. _"By the way, I assume Fiona took this from you?"_ He handed her the bloody knife, bowed, and disappeared as a scream echoed through the building. Elliot teleported right inside the front door of the orphanage, he had always dreamt about walking through this door and gaining freedom. But he heard a voice. Elliot turned, realized he hadn't given them the full treatment like the others, bent down, and snapped their neck before they could say anything else. But he never forgot what the caretaker said.

"_Wicked."_

_**-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-**_

Elliot was standing in a room of other odd people, wondering why he ever listened to this "Brother Blood" in the first place. Did he really just sign himself up for a _school? _Even if it was a school for special kids like him, his eleven year old mind couldn't grasp why on Earth he did. It was like he wasn't even in control of himself. But now he was stuck here unless he wanted Brother Blood and the rest of his HIVE buddies chasing after him. Elliot looked around the crowd, scanning everyone while standing in the corner. Until he saw her. She was dressed in clothes that looked like they had been stolen from a homeless shelter with light blonde hair, and pure white wings popping out of holes in the back of her shirt. And he couldn't look away. The girl turned around, her golden eyes meeting his, and he felt his cheeks heat up until they nearly matched his eyes. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Angel, what's your name?" She said. Elliot almost tried to talk and panicked when he remembered that he couldn't. He pulled out the note pad and pen he always kept with him for talking. He scribbled something down and handed the note pad to her.

"_I'm Elliot, but you can call me… Kyd Wykkyd." _

**(Yay! Done :) How did you like it? Kind of… disturbing at parts, but then again it did come from my mind. Hope you guys liked it, even if you didn't, review and tell me what you thought about it! I would love to hear what you guys have to say.**

**Fatalities has left the building… word document thing… whatever.)**


End file.
